


Unexpected

by Angel170



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There's talk of Destiel so if you hate that ship beaware it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Jo Harvelle was born with a soulmark that announced to the world she would let down her future soulmate. It hurt, but she refused to let it define her. What will happen when she finally meets her soulmate. Hint, she may have assumed the worst for nothing.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the square soulmate. I've never written this pairing before but I do ship them hard. I wrote this during my daughter's nap and it's unbeta'd so hopefully you all enjoy it.

Soulmarks were stupid. This wasn’t the general opinion but those who didn’t agree with this statement were usually stupid or lucky to have sweet and loving soulmarks. Everyone was born with a word or a sentence somewhere on their body. Usually on their arms or torso, some unlucky enough to have it on their face. Those people deserve sympathy more than anyone else. No one knew where the marks came from but after a child is born writing would appear in their body. Years later they’ll meet someone and the first words they hear will be whatever they have written. The words would heat up then cool down and the two people could then go on to live happy and love filled lives. 

Jo hated them all. When Joanna Beth Harvelle was born to Ellen and William Harvelle they were expecting something as lovely as the beautiful baby they held in their arms. They even placed bets on what her soulmark would be. William was sure it would be something describing her beauty, Ellen was sure it would be a stunned word like wow. Instead they watched as black ink appeared on their infants wrist like a quill penned signature writing out “you’re not who I was expecting.” The parents stared at each other in silence.

Joanna Beth grew up as Jo, realizing the sweet loving words she saw on other girls was yet another mark against her. She was different, rougher and harder. She didn’t enjoy dressing up and would rather hunt and ride ATV’s with her father. She grew up playing with her male cousins and didn’t spend much time with the girls in her classes. Not that she wouldn’t want to, just that they didn’t want her. She didn’t mind playing with barbies but her take on tea parties were more in line with how she saw her mother and father run their bar and grill. She was strange and the words that should have meant love and happiness were often used against her by her peers and even teachers. Even her soulmate was going to be let down by her.

She used to let it affect her. Used to cry and ask why her? Why did she have to be different? Her parents would hug her and tell her how wonderful she was. How loving and caring and how there was nothing wrong with her. Her father especially would tell her how much he loved her and how proud he was everyday at her strength and drive. Which was why after he was killed during a bank robbery gone wrong she decided to join the police academy. She didn’t care about letting down her soulmate anymore, at least not on the outside, but she was going to make her father proud. She was going to be someone, someone great. And when people looked at her they wouldn’t think, “oh that’s the girl with the let down soulmate” no, they’ll say “that’s Bill’s girl, the hero.”

After the police academy Jo was able to work in her hometown under her new stepfather Captain Robert Singer. She rose in the ranks for nearly ten years before she made detective. She was well known in the town and on the force as one of the best and one of the most bravest. Her and her partner Castiel were a dream match. With his eye for strategy and her aim and fierceness they had won plenty of awards and helped make their town the safest it’s been in a century. 

Which was why when Castiel put in his notice wanting to be home, now that he and his soulmate Dean were adopting, the top brass were adamant about making sure Jo had the perfect replacement. There were rumors about someone being hired from the secret service but Jo paid that one no mind. It made no sense for anyone in a position above them to demote themselves just to stop bank robberies and catch the odd criminal who crossed into their jurisdiction. 

Not knowing what or who to expect was why Jo was currently sitting in her office trying not to sweat through her button down shirt. Her new partner would be arriving today and they had a missing kids case to work on. She would have liked to get started on the case but without Castiel to help her she needed a partner to see what she couldn’t.

A deep voice sounded from outside the closed door interrupting her thoughts. “My name is Victor Henricksen, I’m looking for Joseph Harvelle.” 

A confused sounding Garth could be heard replying back, “uh well, Jo Harvelle’s office is right through there. Not sure who Joseph is.” 

A knock startled her out of her seat and she opened the door to a tall, muscular man in a dark blue suit. He was taller than her and had an air of authority that she usually only saw in the FEDs when one of their cases crossed paths with her town. His brown eyes widened as he looked down at her. 

“You’re not who I was expecting.”

Her wrist burned before cooling off as tears welled in her eyes. With a grin she punched his arm hard, nearly laughing at the choked off sound he made.

“You’re a dick you know that?”

At his hiss she gasped and they both looked down at the words on his wrist. She covered her mouth in shock.

“Oh no.”

He chuckled and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, imagine my parents shock when they saw it the first time. Everyone was so sure I was meant to be an asshole.”

“I went my whole life thinking I wasn’t good enough. That the first time you saw me you’d be let down.”

Victor bend down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re amazing, and beautiful. I’ve read your reports and I knew I had to work with you. I used to be with the FBI but decided I wanted to step away from mafia crime bosses and go back to helping people. When I read about you and your partner and the cases you solved, I was so impressed. As soon as the job opened up I had to work with you. All of the paperwork said Jo so I assumed it was short for Joseph”

“It’s Joanna Beth, but if you call me that I’m punching your lights out.” She teased.

He looked at her with love in his eyes, “I would expect nothing less.” Walking into the room he peeled off his jacked and placed it on the now empty desk beside hers. “So, let's get to work. I waited my whole life to find my equal. I’m excited to see what we’ll do.”

They were able to find the kids in less than a day. Dismantle an entire kidnapping ring in a week. And most nerve wracking of all gain the approval of one Ellen Harvelle in one meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lifeblood. Again I'm a first time mom so finding time to write isn't easy. I tried something different with this fic and hopefully it worked. More fics to come.


End file.
